Most Prized Possession
by KH777
Summary: In which Yu loses something very important and Mika helps him find it.


This is a _Seraph of the End_ fan fiction. I have only seen the first five episodes of the anime so far, so if any part of this story is inaccurate, I apologize. The photo is an official image from the art book that I saw. _**This is by no means intended to be yaoi.**_

Managing to sneak away to the other side to see his beloved brother without either side becoming suspicious was the difficult task Mikaela tasked himself to do. Regular human passersby were not usually a problem though. All Mika had to do was remove his white cloak and outer coat and his appearance was not worth any suspicion, he looked human enough. Well, as long as they didn't catch his gaze.

Unfortunately, Ferid had caught on rather fast, as Mika had expected, and was hanging it over the poor teen's head constantly. But, after four years of him, the young man had managed to most of the time 'tolerate' him. In short, this meant not pointing his sword at his throat whenever he opened his mouth. That was more than his brother could say.

Fiddling with the collar of his black shirt, the blonde boy couldn't help but worry about Yuichiro. He was late. He was always late, this wasn't that strange. But still, he couldn't help but feel that gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. It works its way all the way up to his throat, tormenting him with thoughts of horrible fates that could have befallen Yu. The feeling demanded that he go look for him. Shaking his head, he tried to ignore it. Leaving here would only make his brother freak out cause he couldn't find him. Nobody wanted that, his brother was not nearly as good at controlling his emotions as he was.

Instead, he gently pulled out his most prized possession, a photo of the two of them four years ago. The photo depicted Mika hugging Yu around the neck from behind and Yu scowling and elbowing him. Every time he saw it, Mika could not help but smile genuinely. Mika's head perked up at the slightest of rustling and he hid the photo again. Out of a cluster of bushes came a rush of black that the normally rush of white recognized.

"Yu, discreet isn't really your specialty." Mika smiled. The tips of Yu's lips curved down slightly as he removed twigs and leaves from his person.

"Whatever, I'm here." Yu retorted somewhat more gently compared to his regular tone. The smile on the pale boy's face soon turned in a serious frown when he examined his brother more closely.

"Is something wrong?" He worried.

"No! Nothing's wrong!" He defended way too fiercely and quickly.

"Brother."

"I said nothing's wrong! Leave me alone."

"Yu, I can tell you're lying."

"Alright! I lost it!"

"Lost what?"

"…The… Uh… You know! The thing!"

"Thing." Mika repeated slowly, rolling the thought around his mind for a moment before he grasped what this 'thing' was. When he did, his eyes widened slightly.

"The photo?"

"…Yeah. I was looking all dang over for it but I can't find squat!"

Yuichiro possessed a photo identical to the one Mika had, the only difference being that it had a Y engrained on the back instead of an M. So, that must have been the reason why he was late this time. Mika's expression dipped to a scowl almost mirroring his sibling's. But, the scowl soon melted away at an attempt of a small reassuring smile.

"Why don't we look for it together?"

"That's a waste! I can look for it later-"

"I don't see why it's a waste, and I know that the photo is just as important to you as it is to me."

"…Alright, alright."

"Where did you first notice it was gone?"

"How am I supposed to know!? It's… somewhere around here!"

 _How vague_ , Mika frowned. _We have to find it. He needs that picture, I can tell, I need it too…_

"Let's start here and work our way back." Mika suggested.

….

The usually white clad but now predominantly black clad teen frowned. The two of them truly had turned everything upside down yet still found nothing. Actually, Mikaela frowned a little at the carnage they (mostly his brother) have caused in their search. Lone leaves and branches lined the streets, with other miscellaneous things such as trash cans. It practically looked like one of the monsters had gone on a rampage, which wasn't that unusual really. The mess was decently massive but Mika was not concerned, he was more concerned with finding the photo, there was no time for clean up. He didn't know how much longer he could stay, but, he also wouldn't allow himself to leave until they found that photo. _Wait a second…_

"Yu, was there anyone else with you?" Mika asked.

Yu, who was currently rummaging through a bush, stopped in mid-action.

"You forgot that until now, didn't you?"

Yu fumed in annoyance though silently for a few seconds before taking a breath and remarking, "He was helping me find the picture."

"Hmm… I wonder why we haven't run into him yet." Mika mused, taking a glance back at his brother's path of destruction. "But I'm sure he'll be here any minute with the trail you've left behind."

"Maybe he found the photo." Mika smiled reassuringly.

It seemed the sibling's kind words fell on deaf ears as Yu again began his rampage through bush after bush. Mikaela didn't think he could calm him down after he was so worked up, but thought it worth it to try. Yu's friend might not be the only company they meet.

"You need to calm down, Brother. If you keep tearing through everything like this-"

A movement fluttered in the corner of his eye and he turned towards the source. A small boy with chocolate colored hair, large hazel green eyes and the same uniform as Yu, though with the collar of the cloak flipped down and wearing the hat, was sprinting towards them.

"Is that your friend, Yu?" Mikaela asked. Bolting upright, Yu glanced over before speed walking over to meet him, Mika falling in a line a bit behind them.

"Did you find it!?" Yu exclaimed while Yoichi was bent over, regaining his breath.

"…y-yeah…" He murmured, straightening and gently tugging at the inside of his uniform and carefully producing a photo. Snatching the photo, Yuichiro scrutinized it with his eyes. Yoichi's eyes fell on the other teen present and their eyes locked for a moment. A jolt of fear struck through Mikaela at the possibility that Yoichi might see that his eyes were slit like a cat's and use that to connect the dots. He broke the contact almost instantly. Thank goodness his eyes were not as large as his brother's.

"Is that your brother, Yuichiro?" Yoichi asked, seemingly unfazed. When Yuichiro seemed satisfied with the condition of the picture, he tucked it back into his uniform.

"Yeah. Uh… Thanks Yoichi." Yu thanked awkwardly.

"Of course. I'm glad that I found that for you…" The adorable boy smiled warmly. "I can't imagine losing something that important…"

"I did not lose it! It just… fell out." Yu defended. Yoichi turned to the blonde boy again.

"I don't think I've met you before, I'm Yoichi Saotome." He introduced warmly, extending his white gloved hand. Mika relaxed a little when he figured that Yoichi must not have noticed. After all, it's not like he was expecting him to be anything too out of the ordinary.

"Uh, yes. My name is Mikaela." He returned, stiffly accepting his handshake. While Yoichi didn't seem to notice, Yu did and gave him a strange look.

"What are you so nervous about? Yoichi's not _that_ observant." Yu hissed in his ear. "Relax a little, be glad it's not telephone post, he's way too suspicious for his own good."

Mika knew bits and pieces about his friends when Yu talked about them. Unfortunately, it was not enough to ease the pit in his stomach. He had no clue what he'd do if one of them caught on that he wasn't as human as he appeared.

"Is something wrong?" Yoichi concerned, glancing from the two of them.

"No-" Yuichiro began.

"I was just thinking that I should be leaving." Mika said. "Thank you Yoichi. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't found that picture for my brother."

"No, I'm just glad to help." Yoichi spoke modestly.

"Do you really have to go right now?" Yu spoke softly. Mika nodded.

"Goodbye, Yu." Mika waved as he walked off.

"Bye…" Yu mumbled melancholy that their time together had been so brief and so badly spent looking for the photo he should have kept track of. Once his retreating figure left their vision, Yoichi spoke.

"Yuichiro? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Let's go."

"Okay." Yoichi agreed as the duo traveled back to where they came.

 _Fin_


End file.
